U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,923 to Pink et al. discloses a power driven ice dispenser which discharges ice down a chute through the front of a freezer-refrigerator while the co-pending application of John J. Pink, Ser. No. 433,901, filed Jan. 16, 1974 is directed to an improved version of that dispenser. In both those instances, the lower end of the chute is closed by an outwardly swinging door hinged along its top which is opened when a depending actuating lever is pushed rearwardly, the lever also starting the dispenser at the same time. When the lever is released, the door is closed and the dispenser is shut off. Obviously some ice could be trapped in the chute after the dispenser ceases if closing of the door is not delayed a few seconds to allow the chute to clear. If ice is trapped in the chute or between it and the door, it will slowly melt, making a mess in both instances, and in the case of the latter instance, will also allow warm, moist air up into the dispenser and frost up the chute and other parts.
Various schemes have been used, in other arrangements for dispensing ice down a chute through the front of a freezer-refrigerator, to delay closing of the door in the circumstances explained above. But these tend to be elaborate and piecemeal as well as requiring considerable space. Their reliability may also be suspect. Hence, the primary object of the present invention is the provision of a compact, neat and reliable mechanism to delay closing the door at the lower end of the chute until it has been emptied of all ice from the dispenser after the latter is shut off.